Conqueror
"Conqueror" is a former Dark Hunter and the leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness. Biography Early Life A member of the Zarak species, Conqueror was a guard on his home island of Marzak. He was also close friends with another of his species called Mysa. However, he was ambushed and captured by a group of criminals. He was then sold to the people of Stelt (Sidorak's home island) as a gladiator warrior. He eventually became a crowd favorite. Luckily, he managed to escape years later by running away when a fight broke among the competitors. He later joined the Hand of Artakha. After the organization was disbanded, Conquerer returned to his homeland only to discover it in ruins and most of his species missing. He later learned that the Barraki warlord known as Ehlek of the League of Six Kingdoms was responsible. Rebuilding Swearing revenge, Conqueror began to rebuild his civilization into a kingdom. He then began to recrute beings from all over into his armies. Vortixx, Skakdi, Zyglak, and Dark Hunters alike joined his armies. However, Before his armies could grow to be a match for the League of Six Kingdoms, the Brotherhood of Makuta interveened and caused his empire to collapce. Dark Hunters/Death Eventually, he had to join the Dark Hunters (gaining the code-name "Conqueror"). One of Conqueror's missions took place roughly 2,500 years ago. He was sent to Metru Nui with "Proto-Beast" to steal the legendary Staff of Artahka. Conqueror waited in a boat off Metru Nui's shore until the staff was sent to him, via Zyglak Scar. He then took the staff to Odina where he gave it to the Shadowed One. Around five hundered years before the Great Cataclysim Conqueror attempted to overthrow the Dark Hunter leader, known as The Shadowed One. While the battle was close, The Shadowed One managed to blast Conqurer with his eyebeams, disentegrating the former tyrant. This, however was not the last The Shadowed One would see of Conqueror... Revival/Brotherhood of Darkness About five hundred years ago, Conqueror was revived by unknown means and disappeared. Since then he has made a number of appearance around the Bionicle world. Most recently on the island of Xia. He has recently gained the loyalty of a huge colony of Zyglak (along with The Zyglak King), the former Brotherhood of Makuta servents "Titan" and "Warrior", as well as the Dark Hunter known as "Stealth". He has also made an alliance the Makuta known as Toxon. He, Toxon and the Zyglak King are gathering armies to overthrow thow the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters so as to replace them as the Brotherhood of Darkness. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta Conqueror was appraoched by an Order of Mata Nui member recently, who convinced him to help in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Conqueror has since been sending his many troops to various locations around the universe to help the Order. Soon after, however, Conqueror and Scar were betrayed to the Brotherhood of Makuta by Gilvex (Toa Hydros). They are currently being held by Makuta Vamahk and Dracon. Alternate Universe In an alternate universe, Conqueror has allied with the Zyglak King and Makuta Toxon. Using their combined power and resources, they overthrew the leaders of the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters. They then recruted the remaining members of each orginazation into one, fare more powerful faction known as the Brotherhood of Darkness. ''The Kingdom'' After Mata Nui died, Conqueror lead many of his species to the island of Mata Nui. Here, they stayed in the area of Onu-Wahi. Conqueror himself became a member of Turaga Takanuva's ruling coucil. Abilities & Traits "Conqueror" is very causious of new opponents and rarely underestimates his foes. After a lifetime of hardship, Conqueror has also learned to never take unnesseciary chances. He is intellegent, a brilliant stratigist, and a master of holding a grudge. After being revived Conqueror's power has grown enormously. His main power is his massive strength and stamina. Such power gives him the strength to smash mountians and leap great distances in a single bound. He is also possesses amazing resistance to damage and injury. After his rebirth he somehow absorbed The Shadowed One's disintigration eyebeam power. Conqueror, however, has pinpoint control over his disintigration beams, and his unerring aim allows them to travel in straight lines, bend, twist, and curve around corners. Stats Tools Conqueror wields a legendary weapon known as the Staff of Nui. Origionally created by Artakha himself. It was then stolen by the beings unknown where it then somehow ended up in Conqueror's possetion. It's full powers are unknown, but it is able to create powerful energy blasts. It is also known to be able to create dimentional portals leading to any place or dimention of Conqueror's choosing. He has Protosteel arm-blades which he stole from an Order of Mata Nui member. He also has sharp claws and an Electro Dagger. Finally, he can launch a Rhotuka from his tail that causes direct nural stimulation of an opponent's pain receptors, causing agonizing pain. He is also clad in thick armor that is covered in Protosteel spikes. Army Of the three Dark Brotherhood leaders, Conqueror's army possesse the most variety. His army is composed mainly of Zyglak, Frostelus, ,fellow Zarak, Hordika, Skakdi, Dark Hunters, and other beings that are generally hated and feared by the rest of the universe. He has a general named Mysa, as well as four leutinutes: "Frostbite", "Titan", "Warrior", and "Stealth". Trivia *Conqueror was created by user Toa Hydros. *The power of Conqueror's Rhotuka Spinner based on Darksied's "agony matrix" ability from Justice League Unlimited. *The inspiration for Conqueror's design, characteristics, and history came from several different villains of other series. These include Ben 10 's Vilgax and Forever King, Star War 's Darth Vader, and Justice League Unlimited 's Darksied. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' (Appears in a flashback) Category:Zarak Category:Dark Hunters Category:Brotherhood of Darkness Category:Toa Hydros